Divorcer
by Deborah Fiction
Summary: OS écrit pour le concours 'Wedding Or Divorce Contest' organisé par OS Twilight Contest.


Hello les filles…

J'arrive avec ma participation pour le concours « Wedding or Divorce Contest » de nos copines du « Os Contest Twilight ».

Sans grande surprise… j'ai pas gagnée… Bravo à Tachida et Babe Pattz… et félicitation à toute les participantes…

Un grand merci à ma béta adoré qui, malgré sa propre participation au concours, a trouvé le temps de me corriger… J't'adore Nic Cullen15000 (d'ailleurs allez lire son OS « Amours, Beauté et Célébrité » il est super -) )

Bonne lectures les filles (ou relectures)

**Affaire n°** : Divorcer...

**Futurs divorcés :** Edward et Bella

**Cas de divorce (Disclaimer)** : La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

**Divorcer...**

« Edward ! Ça peut pas continuer ainsi... » Soupira Bella. « On est pas heureux... »

Bella était rentrée depuis environ une heure de chez Newton's et avait juste pris le temps de poser son sac avant de me lancer « la bombe ». Depuis, nous tournions en rond dans notre petit salon, chacun essayant de faire « entendre raison » à l'autre. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cercle sans fin. Depuis, le tas de feuilles qu'elle avait posé sur la table du salon, qui tenait lieu d'épicentre à notre dispute, semblait me narguer.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Rappelle-toi notre week-end pour la Saint-Valentin... »

« Edward... » Soupira-t-elle. « J'ai jamais dit qu'on avait jamais été heureux toi et moi... C'était bien... au début... mais... on était trop jeune... on est trop jeune » répéta elle d'un ton découragé.

« C'est pas toi qui me dit sans arrêt que l'âge n'est qu'un nombre ? Que ça n'a pas d'importance... »

« Si... mais... c'est pas pareil... je... on n'aurait jamais dû se marier... Notre mariage était une erreur... »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine.

Comment pouvait-elle dénigrer les plus beaux moments de ma vie comme ça ?

Après neuf mois de lune de miel à travers le monde avec le sénateur Phil Dwyer, son nouveau mari, la mère de Bella s'était soudain souvenue qu'elle avait une fille. Ils avaient alors fait escale à Forks, le week-end du dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella et Renée, sa mère, avait décidé que sa fille repartirait avec eux pour finir le lycée à New-York dans une école privée. Donc ne voulant pas être séparés par un continent entier... nous avions fugué.

Ok... notre mariage n'avait pas été « traditionnel », mais c'était tout de même notre mariage.

Pour moi il était sacré.

Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

Fugue à la hâte, pour repousser – empêcher – le départ de Bella pour New-York où sa mère exigeait son retour.

Départ précipité vers l'inconnu, nous avions roulé droit devant nous pendant des heures, sans but précis, ne cherchant qu'à mettre un maximum d'espace entre nous et ceux qui voulaient nous séparer. Ne nous arrêtant que pour retirer un maximum de liquide aux guichets et faire le plein de ma Volvo.

Fugue qui nous avait conduit à Las Vegas environ 20 heures plus tard. Las Vegas où nous nous étions dit « oui » devant un couple déguisé en Elvis et Marilyn.

Il m'avait fallu près d'une heure pour convaincre Bella que c'était LA solution. Une fois mariés, personne – même pas nos parents – ne pourrait nous séparer. J'y avais réfléchi depuis que nous avions passé la pancarte annonçant notre entrée dans le Nevada – état du mariage express – des heures plus tôt.

J'étais persuadé que tout irait bien, que nous pourrions nous en sortir, Bella travaillait à mi-temps chez Newton et moi j'assurais quelques heures de tutorat au lycée, je pouvais toujours demander à faire plus d'heures. Nous ne vivrions pas dans le grand luxe mais nos deux revenus devraient nous suffire pour prendre un petit appartement et continuer nos études.

J'avais tout de même insisté pour offrir une belle robe blanche à Bella. Ce n'était peut-être pas LE mariage du siècle mais c'était NOTRE mariage, et je voulais faire ça avec autant de classe que possible. Ni jeans usés, ni converses. Je ne voulais pas qu'un jour Bella puisse regretter de ne pas avoir de belles photos à montrer à nos enfants.

Elle avait fini par accepter à condition que j'achète également de quoi me changer. J'avais facilement trouvé un costume gris très sombre et une chemise noire (*1). Des chaussures de ville mais pas de cravate, je n'aimai pas ça – j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer – et je ne savais pas les nouer. Puis de toute façon Bella adorai quand je portai une chemise au col ouvert, d'après elle ça me donnait un coté chic et décontracté.

Pendant que Bella se changeait dans la chambre du motel que j'avais loué, j'étais allé faire un tour sur Las Vegas **boulevard** et je nous avais déniché deux alliances identiques dans une petite bijouterie.

Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde, elles étaient faites pour nous.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions légalement mari et femme, M et Mme Cullen, et nous consommions pour la première fois notre amour. Jusqu'à ce jour, nous avions explorés toutes les bases – plus d'une fois même – mais Bella ne s'estimait pas prête pour le « Home Run » alors j'avais été patient.

Bien sûr, je lui avais assuré que ce n'était pas une obligation, ce n'était pas parce que nous étions mari et femme que nous devions absolument 'consommer' notre union. J'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes simplement en la tenant serrée dans mes bras toute la nuit.

Je me rappellerais pour le reste de ma vie ce qu'elle m'avait répondu :

« C'est notre nuit de noces Edward... on ne va quand même pas la passer à remplir des grilles de **Sudoku**... »

J'avais rigolé un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'avais plutôt pensé faire de l'**Origami**... j'voulais t'apprendre à faire des cocottes en papier... »

Bella s'était approchée de moi dans sa magnifique robe blanche en dentelle (*2), elle avait posé ses mains sur mes avant-bras pour fixer ses grands yeux bruns dans les miens.

« Je t'aime Edward... et je veux faire l'amour avec toi... » Avait-elle alors murmuré.

Bien entendu, j'étais un garçon normal de 18 ans (avec les hormones qui allaient avec) alors oui... j'avais envie de faire l'amour avec Bella depuis des mois, depuis que nous nous sortions ensemble, même avant pour être honnête, peut-être pas depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu mais depuis que je m'étais aperçu qu'elle avait des seins – bien formés – cachés sous ses sweat-shirts un peu trop grands pour elle.

J'étais un garçon... hein...

Et tout ce que j'avais pu fantasmer depuis tellement longtemps avait été bien en-dessous de la réalité... La « technique » n'avait pas été parfaite mais depuis, nous nous étions grandement améliorés...

La « pratique »... encore et toujours...

Je souris en me souvenant de chacune de nos étreintes.

Ok... ça n'avait pas été « rose » tous les jours... on avait eu des débuts compliqués...

Je grimaçai en me rappelant à l'accueil que nous avait réservé nos parents à notre retour de Las Vegas, trois jours après notre mariage.

Ma mère avait été furieuse : j'avais osé fuguer et me marier à la sauvette à Las Vegas. Même Emmett (mon frère, de cinq ans mon aîné) ne s'était pas risqué à lui faire un coup pareil. Mais nous nous en étions bien tirés. J'avais craint qu'Esmé ne pique un **scalpel** dans la trousse médicale de Carlisle mais, heureusement pour moi, Esmé n'était pas capable de rester fâchée contre ses enfants trop longtemps.

Mon père avait été le plus compréhensif : nous étions rentrés sains et saufs... et mariés. Il aurait préféré qu'on attendent... qu'on soit plus âgés... qu'on ait au moins fini le lycée... Le discours adulte et responsable quoi... mais dans l'ensemble, il acceptait pas si mal la situation.

Charlie avait été le plus dur à cerner, il était à la fois soulagé, heureux et furieux : d'un côté, sa fille unique allait bien, elle allait continuer à vivre près de lui à Forks... mais pas avec lui puisque nous étions mariés. Mais de l'autre, sa fille unique s'était marié sans lui et à Vegas !

Renée avait été la pire, elle avait quasiment renié Bella pour avoir osé lui « faire ça » : Qu'est-ce que les gens allait dire ? La Belle-fille de Phil Dwyer – Sénateur et possible futur gouverneur de New-York – qui refuse de venir finir ses études dans l'école prestigieuse (fréquentée uniquement de « filles et fils de ») que Renée avait elle-même choisie, puis qui s'enfuit pour se marier à Vegas... ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne image... Il fallait étouffer l'affaire et surtout faire annuler notre – ridicule – mariage.

Nous avions tenu bon.

Nous avions lutté argument contre argument et finalement nos familles s'étaient résignées.

Mes parents nous avaient même aidé à trouver un appartement, n'hésitant pas à se porter garants et à nous avancer la caution.

Seul « problème », nous n'avions plus de nouvelle de Renée depuis qu'elle était retournée à New York, trois ou quatre semaines après notre retour.

Oui... les débuts de notre vie commune n'avaient pas été simples, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas... mais n'était-ce pas le cas pour chaque couple qui s'installait pour la première fois ?

Nous avions chacun nos habitudes, nos petites manies, nos petits tocs... Je laissais traîner mes chaussettes partout et Bella ne rebouchait jamais le tube de dentifrice.

Nous avancions doucement. À notre rythme. De compromis en concessions. Des petits ajustements nécessaires à chaque situation. Nous n'étions pas parfaits, mais nous nous aimions. Nous apprenions à vivre ensemble.

Et voilà que Bella voulait mettre fin à notre mariage.

Je pensais même que depuis Noël tout allait pour le mieux. Que nous avions enfin trouvé notre rythme.

Même si c'est vrai qu'avec l'effervescence qui marquait à la fois la fin de l'année scolaire – un surplus d'heures supplémentaires pour moi – et le début de la saison estivale – toujours plus de travail chez Newton's pour Bella – sans oublier les longues séances de révisions pour nos examens, c'était un peu tendu entre nous.

Nous étions fatigués et nous avions eu du mal à faire coordonner nos horaires pour avoir un peu de temps juste « à nous » mais ce n'avait été que l'affaire de quelques semaines et maintenant que nous avions fini de passer nos examens, je pensais que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Nous avions même adopté un adorable couple de petits chatons – tous les deux noirs avec de petites taches blanches, sûrement un frère et une soeur – que le père de Bella avait retrouvé dans un squat.

Nous construisions notre avenir.

Et pourtant elle était là devant moi à brandir un MSA (Marital Settlement Agreement). Elle avait tout prévu et m'avait mis au pied du mur.

Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je n'avais aucune envie de divorcer et surtout je voulais comprendre pourquoi elle voulait mettre un terme à notre mariage avant même son premier anniversaire.

« Une erreur ? C'est à ce mot que tu résumes notre mariage et les neuf derniers mois ? » m'écriai-je en en lui montrant la petite alliance qui ornait mon annulaire gauche.

Bella soupira et se retourna pour traverser notre salon.

« C'est pas vraiment le mot... mais Edward... il faut se rendre à l'évidence... on y arrive plus... ça marche pas... » murmura-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est ce qui marche pas ? Dis-moi... parce que je pensai bêtement qu'on avait réussi à trouver une sorte d'équilibre... Dis-moi... je peux faire des efforts... »

Bella se retourna et regarda dans ma direction sans réellement me regarder.

« Tu vois... c'est justement ça le problème... on fait des efforts... tout le temps... pour tout... et j'en peux plus... »

Chacun de ses mots était comme un couteau planté directement dans mon cœur. Je n'avais pas l'impression de faire tant d'efforts que ça...

« Et tu as décidé comme ça que le divorce était la solution... Sans jamais en discuter... » Je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour calmer la colère que je sentais monter en moi. « Tu pensais que j'allai signer comme ça... sans rien dire... »

« Je... Je sais pas... je... pensais... que oui... tu... te rendrais à l'évidence... on est trop jeune pour être marié... » Répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Une idée – horrible – traversa mon esprit.

« Il y a un autre homme ? Je... Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? » demandai-je du bout des lèvres, pas certain de savoir si je voulais entendre la réponse ou non.

« Non ! » S'indigna-t-elle. « Bien sûr que non ! » Elle se tourna vers moi tellement en colère que j'aurai pas été surpris de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles puis ajouta : « C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je suis CE genre de fille ? »

« Je sais pas Bella ! » Criai-je. « Il y a deux heures je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de femme à demander le divorce ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit rien alors je repris :

« Visiblement, j'avais tort... Je ne te reconnais pas bébé... qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Mais rien... je... c'est fini... c'est tout... » soupira-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait une porte de sortie.

J'étais perdu. Vraiment. Plus elle essayait de s'expliquer moins elle était clair.

« Je comprends pas... je TE comprends pas... il y a trois semaines – quand on a reçu l'acceptation pour UCLA – tu étais heureuse et maintenant on devrait se séparer ! On fait comment pour l'université ? Je te rappelle qu'on a obtenu un studio pour couple marié à coté du campus... ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse changer de mode d'hébergement... »

« Je... je... » Elle marqua une pause hésitante. « Je vais... j'irai pas à UCLA... »

Hein ?

Quoi ?

Bella ne voulait plus aller à l'université ?

Je savais pourtant qu'elle rêvait depuis toujours de devenir institutrice… On avait cherché exprès des universités qui nous permettaient de faire les études que nous voulions – enseignement pour Bella et médecine pour moi – sans être séparés par des milliers de kilomètres.

« Tu ne veux plus faire des études pour devenir instit ? » Lui demandai-je toujours surpris.

« Je... je... Si... je vais devenir prof... mais pas à UCLA... je... je vais aller à New York... je... je suis admise à Columbia... »

Columbia ?

On avait même pas envoyé de dossiers de candidature pour Columbia !

C'était une université de l'Ivy League... bien au dessus de nos moyens. Même en cumulant les prêts étudiants avec la bourse d'étude que nous avions obtenu nous ne pouvions même pas penser intégrer l'une des universités les mieux cotées du pays alors à quoi bon postuler.

« Columbia ? Que... Comment ? »

Bella rougit et baissa les yeux... comme si elle était gênée. Je la connaissais si bien... ou pensais la connaître.

« Tu as postulé pour Columbia sans me le dire ? Tu... Je sais que j'ai dis que nous devions regarder les prix des universités... que nous n'avions pas les moyens de nous offrir une « grande » fac... mais... je... si tu tenais tellement à aller à Columbia... je... j'aurais trouvé une solution... j'aurai pris un boulot à temps plein pour que tu puisses suivre les cours que tu voulais... j'aurais fait médecine plus tard... je... »

Si Bella avait postulé pour d'autres universités sans me le dire c'est qu'elle envisageait le divorce depuis un moment. Les délais d'inscription étaient passés depuis des mois.

Elle me regarda, surprise, émue même.

« Tu aurais fait ça ? Tu aurais « sacrifié » tes études pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de cette absurde conversation.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui pris la main, jouant machinalement avec son alliance.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi... » Avouai-je doucement. « Bella... Demandes-moi la lune et j'irai la décrocher pour toi... » Je fermai les yeux en essayant de contenir mon amertume. « Et toi... tu postules à Columbia sans même m'en parler... »

Je retins difficilement une grimace lorsque Bella dénoua nos doigts et s'éloigna de l'autre coté de la pièce avant de me répondre.

« Non... bien sûr que non... »

« Alors comment ? » m'énervai-je. Je n'étais pas idiot, une place à Columbia ça n'arrivait pas 'comme ça'... en claquant des doigts. « Et tu vas habiter où ? New York c'est pas Forks... je pense pas qu'on trouve un petit appart' pas cher au dernier moment... »

« Je... j'ai une place dans le Woodbridge Hall... je devais partager un petit appartement mais finalement je serais seule... » (*3)

Woodbridge Hall ! Je connaissais pas vraiment New York ou le campus de Columbia mais je savais que c'était une résidence très prisée et hors de prix – environ 10 000 Dollars par année – en plus des frais de scolarité, c'était largement au dessus de ses moyens. Surtout si elle était seule.

« Comment ? » Demandais-je à nouveau, je cherchai mes mots. « Tu veux de faire me croire que le doyen de Columbia t'a appelé comme ça... pour te proposer une place et un studio dans une des meilleures résidences étudiantes du campus... »

A nouveau, Bella me tourna le dos, elle regarda par la fenêtre quelques minutes sans rien dire. Perdue dans ses pensées.

« Non... c'est... c'est ma mère... enfin Phil... il est... ami avec le doyen de Columbia... il... »

Ben voilà... pas besoin d'en écouter plus... tout s'expliquait : le gouverneur Dwyer – Phil avait été élu en avril – était intervenu. Il avait du demander une « faveur » à un de ses anciens camarades : une place dans sa prestigieuse université pour sa belle-fille adorée (alors qu'il avait pas dû passer plus de trois semaines avec Bella). Place accordée bien entendu... sûrement en contrepartie d'une nouvelle aile dans une des nombreuses bibliothèques du campus.

« Phil... Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de nouvelles de Renée depuis qu'elle était retournée à New York... elle a même pas répondu à nos cartes de vœux pour la nouvelle année... »

A mon tour je regardai autour de moi comme si la 'logique' de tout ça se trouvait quelque part. Mais non. Les meubles étaient toujours les mêmes, pas forcément assortis, le vieux canapé aux motifs fleuris était juste à coté du fauteuil en cuir.

Fauteuil en cuir où Pandi et **Panda** – nos chatons (*4) – étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre, têtes relevées, ils semblaient suivre notre échange. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils comprennent réellement l'enjeu – l'importance – de ce qui ce jouait actuellement.

« Ça... ça c'est fait super vite... » Hésita-t-elle avant d'ajouter : « J'ai appelé ma mère... pour l'inviter à la remise de diplôme la semaine prochaine... Je... on a parlé... et voilà... »

Voilà. Elles avaient « parlé »...

J'imaginai très bien ce que Renée avait pu lui dire. Que j'étais pas quelqu'un d'assez bien pour Bella... Que ce mariage était une erreur... Que personne ne devrait se marier avant 30 ans... Qu'elle ne voulait pas que Bella fasse la même 'bêtise' qu'elle et qu'elle se retrouve avec un bébé avant même d'avoir 20 ans... Là, Renée avait dû lui ressortir le couplet _« Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir eu... tu es le soleil de ma vie _(soleil qu'elle avait pas hésité à renvoyer vivre chez son père quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter le sénateur Dwyer) _mais j'ai du renoncer à faire des études, avoir une carrière... vraiment je t'aime... mais j'aurai préféré avoir attendu avant de m'engager avec ton père... ça nous aurait évité un divorce douloureux... à tous les trois... »_ Elle avait dû faire culpabiliser Bella au maximum et le résultat était là.

Ma femme demandait le divorce pour partir de l'autre côté des USA.

« Elle t'a fait un lavage de cerveau Bella... tu ne le vois pas... des parents c'est pas sensé agir comme ça... c'est sensé soutenir leur enfant... quoi qu'il fasse... comme le font mes parents... »

« Désolée de ne pas avoir des parents aussi parfaits que les tiens ! Désolée que mes parents n'aient pas accepté notre mariage comme les tiens ! » cria-t-elle.

« Je te parle pas de parents parfaits... parce que les miens ne le sont pas... je te parle de parents compréhensifs et non égoïstes... tout l'inverse de Renée... parce que je te rappelle que Charlie a fini par accepter notre mariage... il regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pu te conduire à l'autel ! »

« Arrête de t'en prendre à Renée... c'est ma mère ! Et elle n'est pas responsable de nos problèmes de couple... elle n'a fait que me proposer une alternative... et j'ai décidé toute seule d'accepter... je suis assez grande pour ça... C'est ce que je veux... »

« Alors tu me quittes... et tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! » M'emportai-je. « On devait être un couple toi et moi ! Tu te souviens ?_ 'Pour toujours ! Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...'_ » Je citai une partie de nos vœux de mariage. « Mais tu as décidé toute seule de m'abandonner à jamais... de divorcer... »

« Edward... » Sa voix était beaucoup plus calme, presque implorante. « Il ne faut pas que tu vois les choses comme ça... »

« Je ne peux pas les voir autrement… je regrette… parce que c'est moi qui vais te perdre… et ce n'est pas mon choix… ce ne sera pas mon choix ! »

Je m'approchai d'elle et prenant son visage en coupe entre mes mains, je la forçai à me regarder. Les yeux de Bella étaient embués de larmes, comme si elle regrettait le divorce.

« Je t'aime Bella... »

Et avant qu'elle puisse me répondre que, elle, elle ne m'aimait plus, je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bella, les deux mains sur mon torse, commença par essayer de me repousser doucement, sans réelle conviction, puis laissant ses mains, glisser sur mes hanches, elle répondit avec fougue à mon baiser.

Totalement envoûté par son parfum au **litchi** sauvage, et son goût, j'approfondis notre étreinte, relâchant son visage mes mains allèrent entourer sa taille fine pour la serrer plus près de moi.

J'étais perdu...

Sa tête voulait me quitter mais son corps ne semblait pas être d'accord. Comme toujours, son petit corps répondait à chacun de mes gestes, à chacune de mes caresses. Une part de moi espérait que son corps réussirait à convaincre sa tête de ne pas me quitter.

Tout dépendrait de ce que pensait son cœur... et si le matin en me levant j'aurai pu parier tout ce que je possédais sur terre que Bella m'aimait et qu'elle m'aimerait toujours, à ce moment précis – malgré le baiser qu'elle me rendait – j'aurai été incapable de dire ou même savoir si elle m'aimait toujours.

J'étais réellement perdu dans un **labyrinthe** d'émotions. Avais-je le droit de continuer, de faire l'amour à ma femme si celle-ci voulait me quitter ? Même si son corps semblait être d'accord, est-ce que cela avait du sens si elle ne ressentait plus rien pour moi ?

J'hésitai... je la voulais... je la désirai...

Mais en avais-je le droit ?

C'est Bella qui décida à ma place.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne et elle se recula de quelques centimètres. L'espace d'une seconde je crus qu'elle allait définitivement me repousser mais au lieu de ça, ses mains glissèrent sous mon t-shirt et remontèrent rapidement sur mon torse emportant sur leur passage le coton léger.

Une fois débarrassés du vêtement, ses doigts s'accrochèrent dans mes cheveux et guidèrent fermement ma bouche jusqu'à la sienne. Quand sa langue s'infiltra entre mes lèvres je perdis le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur la situation.

Je repoussai Bella jusqu'au comptoir qui séparait le coin cuisine de la partie salon. La saisissant par la taille, je la hissai sur le plan de travail et m'installai entre ses cuisses. À mon tour je la délestai de son haut et révélai à mon regard un magnifique soutien-gorge turquoise orné d'une délicate dentelle blanche.

Sa poitrine était si belle et je la savais si douce.

Dédaignant sa bouche tentante, je posai mes lèvres sur la **courbe** délicate de son cou. Je mordillai le petit triangle de peau sensible juste derrière son oreille pendant quelques instants avant de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas. Je fis tomber une myriade de petits baisers sur le haut de ses seins alors que mes mains remontaient lentement sur son dos pour venir décrocher l'attachement de son sous-vêtement.

Aussitôt, je capturai une de ses pointes dressées par le plaisir entre mes lèvres, la titillant doucement pour commencer puis je la mordillai plus ou moins durement.

Chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes caresses, faisait naître un doux gémissement dans la gorge de Bella. Gémissements qui résonnaient comme la plus belle des **symphonies** à mes oreilles.

J'aimai ça.

Bella avait toujours été si réceptive à mes caresses.

A mon tour je poussai une plainte de plaisir en sentant ses doigts tirer fortement sur mes mèches.

C'était si bon.

J'enroulai ma main autour de son autre sein et lui fis subir du bout des doigts les mêmes tortures que celles que j'infligeai au premier avec mes lèvres. J'alternai les « traitements » sur sa minuscule pointe dressée, tirant, pinçant, caressant la chair sensible jusqu'à se qu'elle soit dure.

Je grognai en sentant ses mains lâcher mes cheveux pour venir caresser mon torse, ses ongles grattant la peau sensible de ma poitrine, laissant comme une traînée de feu sur leur passage.

Puis sans que je m'en rende compte, Bella avait détaché le premier bouton de mon jean pour glisser une de ses mains à l'intérieur de mon boxer, ses doigts s'enroulant fermement autour de mon sexe.

Cajolant d'abord doucement les contours brûlants de mon érection, elle donna rapidement un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu à sa main, exactement comme j'aimai être caressé.

Elle le savait parfaitement.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, je me dépêchai de dégrafer son pantacourt et tirai dessus pour le faire descendre sur ses cuisses. Tâche rendue délicate par nos positions, surtout que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait décider à relâcher même un peu notre étreinte. Finalement, et sans desserrer l'étau de ses doigts autour de mon membre, Bella réussit à se hisser sur ma taille suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse faire glisser le vêtement sur ses jambes.

Deux ou trois battements de jambes plus tard, le pantacourt gisait en tas à mes pieds et je me redressai légèrement pour la regarder. Bella ne portait plus qu'une toute petite culotte agrémentée d'un nœud fait de la même dentelle blanche que celle du soutien-gorge.

Elle était si belle.

L'image même de la sensualité et de la tentation.

« Edward... »

Sa voix était rauque et pleine de désir.

Un appel au plaisir.

Appel auquel je ne résistai pas.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de finir de nous déshabiller, je me contentai de dégager mon sexe dressé de sa prison de tissu et décalai son dessous sur le coté avant de venir appuyer mon gland contre sa fente humide.

J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien, ses merveilleux bruns brillants de larmes – difficilement – contenues et la pensée que peut-être c'était des larmes de peine me déchira le cœur. Comme Bella ne fit pas mine de me repousser, je m'enfonçai lentement en elle, savourant sa chaleur autour de moi. Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil lorsque je m'immobilisai tout au fond de son ventre. Je penchai le visage et posant mes lèvres sur sa joue, je vins laper la petite perle salée du bout de la langue.

Bella noua ses bras autour de mon cou me donnant ainsi le signal pour commencer à bouger. Posant une main sa hanche et l'autre sur le galbe de sa cuisse, je me reculai un peu, juste quelques centimètre, et revins aussitôt en elle.

Puis je recommençai.

Encore.

Et encore.

Imposant dès le début un rythme rapide et fort, j'allais et venais dans sa chaleur intime, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite.

Le silence de la pièce était seulement troublé par nos légers gémissements, j'adorai entendre Bella couiner à chaque fois que je venais taper au plus profond d'elle. C'était pour moi la plus belle des mélodies. Je redoublai d'ardeur en pensant que peut-être c'était la dernière fois que je l'entendais.

C'était sûrement égoïste de ma part mais si elle persistait à vouloir le divorce, je voulais qu'elle se souvienne à jamais que j'avais été le premier à l'aimer physiquement. Que ça avait toujours bon entre nous. Plus que bon même. Je voulais qu'elle se souvienne à jamais de la sensation de mon sexe se mouvant en elle. Qu'une part d'elle se souvienne de moi pour toujours.

J'ignore combien de temps nous avions passé comme ça, serrés l'un contre l'autre – moi cherchant à me fondre en elle, elle plantant ses ongles dans mon dos, griffant ma peau, me marquant de façon indélébile – sans nous quitter du regard.

Totalement perdu dans un océan chocolaté, je réalisai à peine que je m'approchai de plus en plus du précipice, tel un plongeur de l'extrême qui se tenait sur le rebord du **ponton** près à plonger dans le vide d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Bella... » Gémis-je doucement.

Je l'implorai.

De basculer avec moi ?

De ne pas me quitter ?

Les deux, sûrement.

J'accentuai encore plus chacun de mes coups de reins. Cherchant sa jouissance autant que la mienne.

Lorsque je la sentis se resserrer autour de mon membre, je plongeai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai, durement, avalant son cri d'extase directement à la source. Je la rejoignis au paradis à peine quelques secondes plus tard, me libérant au plus profond de son ventre.

Vidé, je relâchai sa bouche et blottis mon visage contre son cou. J'inspirai profondément, me galvanisant de son odeur, je cherchai à calmer ma respiration, calquant mon souffle sur le rythme cardiaque de Bella que je sentais battre sous mes lèvres.

« C'était... » Sa voix était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

« Merveilleux... » Terminai-je pour elle avant d'ajouter en embrassant la peau si douce de son cou : « Je t'aime Bella... Tellement... »

Je la sentis se raidir sous mes caresses puis posant ses mains à plat sur poitrine, elle me repoussa fermement. Je reculai, grimaçant quand mon sexe – encore à demi érigé – quitta la chaleur du sien. J'essayai retrouver notre merveilleux contact visuel mais elle gardait la tête baissée, fuyant toujours mon regard.

« Je... Parfois s'aimer ne suffit pas... ça ne change rien Edward... C'est fini entre nous... »

Elle me repoussa encore une fois et je faillis tomber à la renverse en voulant reculer d'un pas, me prenant les pieds dans le jean enroulé autour de mes chevilles.

Toujours sans me regarder, Bella sauta de son perchoir et abandonnant ses habits derrière elle, elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain sans que je puisse trouver un mot pour la retenir.

Abasourdi, je remontais rapidement mon boxer et mon pantalon puis ramassai les vêtements de Bella que je posai sur le tabouret à coté de moi.

Je m'écroulai dans le canapé alors que j'entendais l'eau commencer à couler dans la salle de bain. Hier... que dis-je ce matin encore, je n'aurai pas hésité une seule seconde avant de rejoindre ma femme sous la douche.

Ma femme... qui voulait devenir mon ex-femme...

Bizarre la **conjugaison**...

Je pouvais décliner le verbe « aimer » au passé, au présent et au futur : Je l'aimai depuis toujours... je l'aime encore... et je savais que je l'aimerai toujours... – mais Bella semblait avoir oublié le présent... et le futur...

Notre futur... celui que nous imaginions depuis presque deux ans.

Oublié...

Comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Je sortis de mes pensées en sentant un double poids atterrir sur mes cuisses : les chats avaient quitté leur fauteuil pour venir me faire un câlin.

« Je crois que c'est sérieux les chatons... Maman va nous quitter... vraiment... »

« Miaou... » Panda vint frotter sa tête contre mon nez. Comme si elle voulait me consoler.

Pour être honnête j'ignorai encore ce que je ressentais... j'avais l'impression que rien n'était réel, que j'allai me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Je me pinçai pour vérifier.

Rien.

Mon pire cauchemar devenait réalité :

Bella me quittait.

« Mais vous en faites pas... papa ne va pas vous abandonner... »

Bella ressortit de la salle de bain peut-être une demi-heure plus tard, elle était enroulée dans une grande serviette bleue, son visage était rouge et bouffi comme si elle avait passé son temps à pleurer sous la douche. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens. C'est elle qui voulait me quitter. Traversant le couloir, elle s'engouffra dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Serrant les chats contre moi, je fermai les yeux et essayai de deviner ce qu'elle faisait de l'autre coté du mur. J'entendis le grincement particulier de la porte de la penderie, elle devait se chercher des habits. Et encore d'autres bruits, comme si elle fouillait dans les placards... Bizarre. D'ordinaire Bella se contentait de prendre les premiers habits sur la pile, s'assurant seulement qu'ils étaient assortis : pas de pois avec des rayures.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et elle sortit de la chambre, habillée, coiffée d'une queue de cheval basse, la sangle d'un petit sac de voyage passée sur son épaule.

Elle entra lentement dans le salon et posa son sac à ses pieds.

« Tu pars ? »

Bravo Edward... tu commences à enfoncer les portes ouvertes...

« Je... je peux pas rester... » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Tu vas aller où ? »

C'était plus fort que moi. J'étais inquiet, je voulais être sûr qu'elle avait un 'point de chute'.

« Je vais aller chez Charlie... je... je vais lui expliquer... pour... pour l'université... pour... pour le divorce... »

Je grimaçai. De combien de temps je disposai avant que Charlie ne débarque à l'appartement pour m'en mettre une ? Quoique Bella lui dise, il trouverai forcément un moyen de mettre la 'faute' sur mon dos. Après tout, c'était un père.

Elle hésita un instant alors j'en profitai pour lui poser une autre question. Peut-être que si je la retenais suffisamment longtemps, elle resterait.

« Tu pars quand pour New-York ? »

« Juste après la remise des diplômes... ma mère m'a réservé une place sur le vol de vendredi après-midi. »

Si tôt ? mais en même temps... elle avait pris sa décision... alors pourquoi rester ?

« Tu vas signer le MSA ? » finit par me demander Bella en saisissant le-dit papier sur la table basse.

« Si je ne le signe pas... tu resteras ? » Mon ton était peut-être un peu sec, mais bon, j'avais des excuses, j'étais en train de me faire plaquer.

« Non... ça rendrait juste le divorce plus compliqué... »

« Alors oui... je signerai... je te le rendrais lundi... je voudrais que Carlisle y jettent un œil. »

« Tu vas toujours chez tes parents dimanche ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Bien sur... c'est mon anniversaire... mes parents seraient déçus si je ne venais pas souffler mes bougies... je m'en voudrais de gâcher la fête... Carlisle pourra relire le MSA entre le rôti et le gâteau... à moins que j'attende après... » dis-je sur un ton quelque peu ironique.

« Très bien... » marmonna-t-elle. « Je... je passerai récupérer le reste de mes affaires pendant ce temps... »

Je pouffai en pensant à quelque chose de pas vraiment drôle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Rien... un constat... on s'est marié le jour de tes 18 ans... on divorce le jour de mes 19 ans... la boucle est bouclée non ? »

« Edward... » Commença-t-elle doucement.

Je me demandai si c'était réellement du regret que je voyais briller dans ses yeux mais elle se reprit vite, à tel point je crus l'avoir imaginer.

« Tu... tu veux garder lequel ? »

Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi elle parlait ?

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en haussant un sourcil. « Je garde ma voiture et tu gardes ton camion. Quelle question... »

« Je parlai pas de ça... mais les chats... tu préfères garder Pandi ou Panda ? »

« QUOI ?! » M'écriai-je en redressant.

Je grimaçai en sentant les chatons planter leurs griffes dans la peau dénudée de mon abdomen. Visiblement ils n'avaient pas aimé mon brusque changement de position.

« Ils sont deux... je pensai qu'on pourrait en prendre un chacun... »

« Tu pensais mal... les chatons resteront ensembles... »

« Je pensais que ça serait équitable... je sais que Panda te suit à la trace et qu'elle adore dormir dans l'étui de ta guitare... alors si tu gardes Panda... il me paraît juste que je prenne Pandi avec moi... »

« Ben tu sais quoi Bella... j'vais t'apprendre un truc... La vie n'est pas juste... Regarde... ma femme me quitte du jour au lendemain... c'est juste ça ? Non... Alors les chats resteront avec moi... » M'énervai-je.

« Mais... »

« Mais rien du tout ! Tu es celle qui part Bella... je pense que ça me donne le droit de garde... alors ils vont venir avec moi... à LA... »

Elle me fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, puis soupira.

« Tu as raison... je... je suis désolée... j'voulais pas te faire de peine... j'aurai voulu... je sais pas... que... que ça se passe mieux... »

« Honnêtement Bella... je pense pas qu'il existe un cas de figure où je l'aurai 'bien pris'... mais je m'en remettrai... enfin... j'essayerai... »

Je mentais. Éhontément.

Mon cœur était en train de se briser. Morceau par morceau. Et j'ignorai si jour je réussirai à recoller les morceaux.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et tendis les bras dans ma direction.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle. J'arrêtai de respirer. « Je voudrais leur dire en revoir. »

Bien sur... qu'est ce que tu t'étais imaginé Edward ?

« Vas-y... fais... »

Bella s'approcha et prit les deux chatons dans ses bras. Elle les câlina un moment, leur murmurant des choses comme 'vous allez me manquer...', 'Soyez sage avec papa...', 'je vous aime mes chatons' puis elle releva la tête et me demanda :

« Tu... tu m'enverras des photos ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Comme tu veux... »

« Ça me ferait plaisir... »

Finalement, elle se baissa pour reposer Pandi et Panda au sol puis se releva lentement. Elle lissa machinalement le tissu de son jean avant de redresser la tête. Bella regardait dans ma direction mais sans me regarder véritablement.

« Je vais y aller... »

« Bien... »

Je me relevai enfin alors qu'elle ramassait son sac de voyage. Machinalement je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte, que devais-je dire ?

Il y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ?

Quel était le protocole à suivre quand son épouse, l'amour de sa vie, la personne avec qui on voulait passer le reste de son existence, quittait définitivement le domicile conjugal...

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

« Je te souhaite d'être heureuse Bella... J'espère que tu trouveras à New York ce que j'ai pas su t'apporter... Sache que je t'aimerai toujours… » murmurai-je en tentant de refouler mes larmes.

Ma vie était en train de prendre un nouveau virage à 90 degrés, prenant une route **perpendiculaire** à celle que j'avais commencé à tracer presque un an plus tôt.

« Je suis désolée Edward... Vraiment... Adieu... »

Sa voix était froide, dénuée d'émotion, aussi mécanique que celle d'un **robot**. Puis sans un regard elle ouvrit la porte et quitta notre foyer sans se retourner.

Je restai là, sur le pas de la porte, à la regarder disparaître dans les escaliers. Quand j'entendis la lourde porte cochère de l'immeuble se fermer derrière Bella, je claquai la porte de l'appartement.

Je m'adossai contre le battant et me laissai lentement glisser jusqu'à me retrouver assis par terre. Aussitôt Pandi et Panda arrivèrent en trottinant, je les attrapai et les posai sur mes cuisses.

« Elle est partie... maman de reviendra pas... »

Je laissai ma tête reposer contre la porte et fixai le plafond, laissant mes larmes couler silencieusement le long de mes joues.

FIN

J'espère que ça vous à plus…

Je sais « il faut une suite… » Nic me l'a déjà dit… -)

Pour la fin… je sais que Chabada (revieweuse 'casseuse' très courageuse puis qu'elle est identifiée mais qu'elle refuse les MP) trouve Edward « pathétique » mais j'ai envie de lui dire… il vient de se faire plaquer… comme ça du jour au lendemain… Bella arrive… demande le divorce et part sans réelles explications… si la situation était inversée on ne trouverai pas forcément Bella « pathétique » mais parce qu'Edward est un homme si ?

Pourquoi ?

Il est humain… il a le droit d'avoir des sentiments… de la peine… du chagrin… de pleurer…

J'ai fini avec mon règlement de compte…

J'espère que vous avez apprécié… j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à répondre à ce concours… (même si « quitter » Edward a été très dur…)

Laissez moi une petite review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé...


End file.
